


Hiking

by orphan_account



Series: Prompted/Requested fics. [9]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Hiking, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heavy, exaperated groan of her companion drew a smirk from her. For all her new found love of nature, she supposed the same couldn’t be said for Hans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Modern!Helsa going on a hike?? ([x](http://hiddlescones.tumblr.com/post/104730599353/helsa-hiking-rated-teen))

“It’s just a little father, then we’ll reach the designated camping spot.”

Elsa’s voice was breathy, but in that ‘city girl, unused to the fresh, pure air of the mountains’ type way. She hadn’t been very eager about this if she were honest, but she found she enjoyed it. Not just the air, but the scenery, the connection with nature, the several wild animals she’d seen going about their busy days.

As it turned out, Elsa Förkylning was an outdoors person. Who new? She actually found herself greatful her sister had talked her around on the benefits of hiking in the mountains.

The heavy, exaperated groan of her companion drew a smirk from her. For all her new found love of nature, she supposed the same couldn’t be said for Hans.

”How much longer, because I’m fairly certian you said that about a thousand tree’s ago.” He grumbled.

Amused, Elsa turned to him and planted her hands on her hips, ”Hans honestly, we have only been walking for,” She looked at her watch, ”3 hours.”

Hans looked her like she was crazy, and seeing the time that had passed on her watch, she was actually surprised herself she wasn’t already passed out. Sure, Elsa liked to run a little in the mornings … sometimes, but she was actually surprising herself on this trip.

”Can’t we just camp here, I don’t feel like camping near a load of over-eager students anyway?” Hans asked, his auburn hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, cheeks red with exersion and the chilly temperature

Frowning, Elsa looked around at their surroundings. ”I’m not sure that’d be safe. They must have designated area’s for a reason.” She wasn’t nearly familliar enough with the mountains or the inherent dangers of it to feel comfortable with that.

”It’ll be fine.” Hans said casually with a flippant wave of his hand, ”There are no mountain lions or anything like that around here, and I’m sure I could muster up enough strength to at least scare some psycho killer.” Stretching his limbs widely, he winced, ”Well, maybe.”

She new that Hans wasn’t usually this casual about things. He was a very presise, composed man who liked to think everything through a dozen times. He must really be worn out to propose such a cavalier plan.

It made her wonder why he’d come with her in the first place. True, they’d become close since meeting after college, were best friends even, but Hans wasn’t the type to do things he didn’t want to do to , just to please his friends.

It also kinda made her want to give in.

The sun was almost set and the hills were covered with deep, blue shadows. With an exhasted Hans and over a mile left to walk, she doubted they’d make it to camp before dark anyway. The possible dangers of staying in a random clearing were starting to look good compared to the dangers of attempting to traverse rocky and unfamiliar hills in pitch blackness.

Nodding resolutely to herself, Elsa drew her backpack from her shoulders and tossed it down. ”Okay, we’ll camp here tonight, but I want to leave early so we can catch up to the rest of the group.” She’d signed up for the group hiking tour intentionally, too wise to attempt this alone, but the two apparently weren’t as fast moving as the other’s and Elsa – hesitant to delay anyone else – had foolishly told them to walk on ahead and let them catch up. It was a mistake, she saw that now, and she didn’t care if it was filled entirely with students several years younger than them, there was safety in numbers.

Hans exhaled heavily with relief, and threw his own backpack down with signifacantly more force than she had and rubbed his shoulders where the straps had laid.

Within 20 mintues, the tent was pitched – Despite his hatred of nature, Hans proved himself with the tent, given that he was excellent with his hands, and had excellent co-ordination that never ceased to impress Elsa. - but had to light the fire by lamp light as the sun had already set and taken the light with it.

Elsa routed through her backpack and pulled free a bag of marshamallows, fondue forks and chocolae graham crackers. She watched Hans face light up at the sight, even as she removed his heavy boots, and she chuckled at his excitment. He had such a sweet tooth.

”These are for after the stew young man.” She joked, tone mockingly scalding him as though he were her child.

Hans chuckled lightly and pulled the thermus of vegetable stew he’d kidly made for this trip, pouring it into the pan Elsa had set up over the flames and waiting for it to boil.

They ate in comfortable silence, sighing as the steamy broth warmed their insides up. When they were finsihed, Elsa sat quietly, biting the inside of her cheek and debating whether or not to ask. Throwing caution to the wind, she decided to just go ahead.

”Hans.” She asked quietly, looking down as apposed to directly at him.

”Yeah?” Elsa heard the hesitant curiosity in his voice, probably rather surprised to see her so shy. At first maybe, but they had been close for 2 years, and she was as comfortable around him as she was her own sister. He could be .. well, an asshole sometimes. Most of the time actually. And he liked to lie, but wit her it was only ever harmless little fibs. Regardless, she found herself unable to contemplate life without him.

Which is why the next question was so difficult to ask, because for all she knew him she sometimes couldn’t discern his motives and it usually meant he wanted something. Or was up to something, and while she trusted him not to do anything extremely hurtful, it was still putting her on edge that she didn’t know why he was here.

”You hate hiking,” She finally said, forcing herself to meet his eyes. ”You said as much when I asked it you wanted to join me, and you’ve said it – ad nauseum – today.”

Hans pursed his lips, swallowing lightly, as he nodded, ”Yeah.” Said as a question, but with a hint of knowing.

”So, why are you here?”

A long silence followed her question. Hans staring into the fire, and Elsa staring at him.

”Maybe I just wanted to spend time with you.” He said with a shrug.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at the obvious lie, ”We spend lots of time together, what makes this special?”

He took a deep breath, and suddenly rose to his feet. Elsa though he was going to walk away, maybe go to sleep and ignore her questioning, but instead he moved to her side and dropped back to the ground right next to her. _Right_ next to her, much closer than she could recall him ever inetentionally being.

Looking her in the eyes, his own deep with some strange emotion, he almost whispered to her, ”Maybe I wanted to spend time alone with you. Away from your sister or my roommate. Just us.”

Elsa was finding it hard to breath. She tried to process what he was saying, think it through and respond, but she was having trouble concentrating. She’d never been this close to him, in two whole years, and she didn’t really feel like moving. She could see every single individual freckle dashed accross his nose. The fine hairs of his over-long sideburns. The slight streaks of brown in his green eyes. How good he smelled despite the many hours of walking. How smooth his skin looked. How soft his lips were.

She moved closer on instinct, slowly closing the gap between them. When she felt her lips brush against his, all hesitation melt away, and she was overwhelmed with a sudden and powerful need.

Before she could react however, she felt Hans exhale heavily before he wound his hand around the back of her head, and crushed their lips together.

Their lips moved together perfectly, none of the awkward positioning and grasping that usually accompanied first kisses, but it hardly surprised her. Though they were very different, Elsa and Hans had always moved with a near perfect synchronisity.

The first press of his tongue against her lips drew a gasp from her, and she responded eagerly. As large, warm hands smoothed from her hair, over the back of her neck and down to her waist, Elsa moved her legs underneath her so she could push forward, wanting – needing – to be closer.

His body was a hard, hot and arousing weight against her own, his arms strong and firm as they wrapped aroud her and pulled her even _closer._ She barely remembered the cold of the air as her body burned with desire she hadn’t even realised she’d been repressing. Though she must have been because it was impossible to think this level of _want_ could come out of nowhere.

Elsa moaned into his mouth and he lowered her backwards onto the soft grass, lowering over her and deepening their kiss.

With wondering hands and hungry kisses, Elsa knew she’d made the right choice when she decided to come to the mountains.


End file.
